organization XIII story
by JtHM and the sexy emo chik
Summary: a random fanfiction we made cuz we were bored...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Xemnas**

"Marluxia! Get out of my room!" Xelais yelled.

"And if I don't?" Marluxia responded as Xelais pushed past him.

"I swear, if I find anything missing, Marluxia."

"Oh? And what if it is missing? What would you do to get it back?" Marluxia teased Xelais.

"I'd fucking kill you, you asshat!" Xelais screamed.

"Oh really?"

"GET OUT!" Xelais yelled.

Xelais's katana appeared in her hand. At the sight of this, Marluxia smirked and casually walked out of the room. As he was closing the door, he felt someone bump into him. Looking down (cuz Marluxia's that freaking tall), he smiled the auburnette. "Why hello, Amix."

"Oh! Um, s…sorry, Marluxia! I…I should've been paying more attention instead of drawing." Amix apologized.

Marluxia chuckled and ruffled Amix's auburn hair. "It's ok. It's not like you hurt me or anything."

With that said, Marluxia walked away. Amix sighed and mentally slapped herself. "So, when are you going to tell him, Amix?" a voice called from the shadows.

"Luxek, you already know what's gonna happen." Amix complained.

"You know as well as anyone in this Organization that I don't like getting into people's business without permission." Luxek stated, leaning against a wall, similar to how Axel does.

"Well, I mean, I really want to ask him, well not ask, but more like tell Marluxia I love him. Only problem is I don't know how, but..."

"No buts, you need to try Amix." Luxek interrupted and left.

Unbeknownst to Amix, Marluxia was standing around the corner, eavesdropping on Amix and Luxec. "So Amix likes me, hmm? Well, looks like this is the perfect opportunity."

Marluxia came up behind Amix and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tensed up and managed to spit out, "Who...who are you?"

"Someone you've wanted to talk to" Marluxia purred seductively in Amix's ear.

Amix flushed 7 different shades of red, knowing that the mystery person was Marluxia. "And I've been wanting to tell you something."

"Hm?" was all that Amix could manage.

Marluxia leaned over and gently kissed her temple. He spun her around and kissed her passionately on the lips. Marluxia rubbed the small of Amix's back, causing her to moan. "MARLUXIA!" Xelais shouted.

Marluxia reluctantly pulled away from Amix. "What do you want Xelais?" Marluxia asked angrily.

"Where the fuck is my journal?" Xelais yelled.

Though he was keeping a blank face, Marluxia was mentally smirking. "I have no clue nor will I know where your precious book is. Now if you would leave, Amix and I would like some privacy." Marluxia spoke, wrapping his arms around Amix's waist and began to kiss her again.

Xelais rolled her eyes, leaving the two lovebirds alone. Searching frantically for her journal, Xelais stopped at the giant doors of the library and swung them open. A surprised Xilia looked up at Xelais. "Good afternoon, Xelais. Is there something I can assist you with?" Xilia asked quietly.

"YES! Have you seen my journal?" Xelais asked rather loudly.

Xilia thought and nodded her head and took off to the shelves. When she got to it, Xilia spotted the purple notebook and smiled, but frowned noticing that it was farther up than she expected. After several failed attempts of jumping, leaping and such, she felt something grab her waist and hoist up high enough to grab the book. "Looks like you could use a boost in your height, Xilia." a voice said.

"Th...Thanks Zexion." Xilia stuttered, for her fear of heights.

Zexion smiled and set Xilia down gently. "Isn't that Xelais's journal?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back." Xilia said and walked back to where she left Xelais.

"Here you go." Xilia said and held out the journal.

Xelais took the journal from her. "Thank you so much!" Xelais shouted and hugged Xilia, forgetting about the dark girl's bubble space. "How'd it get in here?"

Wriggling out of Xelais's death hug, Xilia answered. "I saw Marluxia come in here with it earlier."

"That fucking bastard! Thanks again, Xilia." And with that, Xelais ran out of the library.

As Xilia watched Xelais run out of the library, she felt someone stare at her. Turning around, she saw Zexion standing about a foot away from her. They stood there for a while, just staring at each other. "We all know there's something you want to tell each other, so why not just say it?" Luxek said from behind a bookshelf, flipping through a book. "It's as quiet as a crypt in here."

Zexion scoffed at his comment. "But I thought that's how you liked it, Luxek."

Luxek chuckled, still flipping through his book. "You know I don't have all day for you two."

Xilia blushed remembering that there was something she wanted to tell Zexion, but she didn't know when or how to. "Zexion, there's something I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too." Zexion replied.

"Ok…you first…"

"N-no…ladies first…"

"No, y-you first…I insist"

"No, y-"

"Oh, just kiss already" Luxek interrupted them.

Xilia and Zexion both blushed. Hesitantly, they got closer, but they weren't fast enough for Luxek. Closing his book, Luxek threw his book at Zexion's head. It hit him hard enough to make lip contact with Xilia. Both of their eyes widened, but closed as they kissed more passionately. Out of nowhere, Inochi and Shi came and surrounded Zexion and Xilia so no one could see them. Luxek smiled, satisfied with his work and walked out of the library.

Meanwhile… Xelais was trying to find Marluxia. She turned the corner and found him talking to Riku. "Fuck." She murmured to herself.

Xelais took cover behind a hibiscus tree that was in a giant pot against the wall and tried to listen to the conversation. "Wait, so she said what?" Riku asked.

"That and she has an alter for you," Marluxia replied.

_Dammit Marluxia! Fuck you! _Xelais cursed in her mind.

"I-I can't believe it." Riku mumbled.

_Great, now he thinks I'm a stalker. _

"She does love me?"

Xelais's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Riku thought she didn't love him? "Listening on our conversation, hmm?" Marluxia spoke.

"…Shit…" Xelais mumbled.

"…Xelais…?" Riku called quietly.

Xelais reluctantly stepped out from behind the hibiscus tree. "Hey guys." Xelais mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Xelais..." Riku whispered.

Xelais glanced up at Riku, then Marluxia, her bangs falling in her face. Her emotions then got the best of her. She turned around and ran in the opposite direction of the boys, tears streaming down her face. "Xelais!" Riku shouted and started to run after her.

Riku finally caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!" Xelais screamed at Riku.

"No! I'm not letting go until I tell you!" He snapped back at her.

"Tell me what? That I'm a freak?"

"No! I've always wanted to tell you that you're the most beautiful girl I know and that I will love you forever no matter what happens!" Riku confessed to her and let go of her wrist.

Xelais stood there, looking at Riku. "Well, aren't you gonna run away?" Riku asked.

As a response, Xelais flung her arms around Riku's neck, buried her face into his shoulder and started to cry once again. Riku embraced Xelais and whispered in her ear. "It's ok Xelais. Everything's gonna be ok."

"How do you know, Riku?" Xelais asked sniffling.

Riku wiped away the tears off of Xelais's face. "Because I know that as long as I have you, my light in my darkness, I know everything will be fine." Riku said and rested his head on Xelais's.

"How adorable." Luxek said to himself, who was watching from the shadows. But unbeknownst to everyone else in the Organization, things wouldn't be fine for much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Xigbar

Hexas sighed again as she saw the storm pass by. Walking out of the music room, she went into the Garden That Never Was. As she wandered around, she heard the faintest sound of music coming from the willow tree. Much to Hexas's surprise, she found her bestest friend, Demyx, playing 'here in your arms' by HelloGoodBye. Hexas quietly sat down next to Demyx, closing her eyes and placing her head against the trunk of the tree. As Demyx finished, he smiled at Hexas. "So, how was it?" he asked her.

"It was amazing! I loved it!" Hexas exclaimed, smiling back at Demyx.

Standing up, Demyx held out his hand to Hexas. "Would you like to dance with me, Hexas?"

Giggling, Hexas took his hand and stood up. Demyx summoned a water clone to play the song he just was playing and started dancing with Hexas. Once again, Luxek was watching from the shadows. He wished he could stop this so there would be no heartbreak, but even he knew that no one could stop love. So he just stayed in his spot in the shadows and watched the two dance. Demyx spun Hexas out and back into his arms just as the music stopped. Hexas blushed a bit at how close she and Demyx were. As Hexas was lost in thought, she didn't notice Demyx lean in closer to her. "Hexas…" Demyx whispered.

Looking up at Demyx, Hexas's lips caught with his. Her eyes widened with shock, but closed as she started kissing back. Not even realizing that another storm had come, the two were kissing in the rain. Allowing the two some privacy, Luxek backed deeper into the shadows until he appeared in a dark corner of Xemnas's office. "Superior."

"Knocking would be more respectful, Luxek." Xemnas said, unfazed by his surprise entry.

Bowing to show apology, Luxek stood up. "My apologies, Superior. I have bad news…"

"Bad news?" Xemnas asked looking from his paperwork. "What type of bad news?"

Luxek took a deep breath and sighed. "The Organization is in trouble. That Key blade bearer, Sora, will destroy us all, besides Riku. Sora and Riku shall battle each other, in which only one shall win. The victor will decide whether we come back or disappear forever…" Luxek informed the Superior.

Xemnas sat back in his chair. "Who shall win this battle?" he asked.

"That I do not know of yet, Sir. I can only see so far into the future." Luxek told Xemnas and started to walk out of the office. "Until then, make sure everyone is on their guard. We all need to look after each other."

Xemnas gave Luxek a rather quizzical look. "And why do you say that, Luxek?"

Luxek froze as his hand went to grab the handle of the giant office door. He had a reason, but it sounded completely stupid, since they had no hearts. "Because I…I believe that we are a family. That's why, Xemnas." the youth said and left with a smile.

Xemnas watched Luxek leave and sighed, shaking his head. "I feared this day would come…" he mumbled turning in his chair to look out his window at Kingdom Hearts. "Kingdom Hearts…Help us all…"


End file.
